


For The Future

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Regis will tell them the truth someday, but not today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For fandomweekly, challenge #34, 'signs and portents'

It was impossible to be raised within the Lucis Royal Family without always being aware, in the back of one's mind, of the duty it carried. The purpose of the bloodline was to protect the crystal, and there would be times when the crystal itself would make its own demands. For as far as he could recall, Regis had known of this, had been brought up with the weight of those words imparted upon him from the earliest moment. He knew of his duty, and of the importance it carried - and yet, when it came to Noctis, he still found himself at a loss.

How could he not? He was so familiar with the words of legend that they could have been fairy tales, but for the reality of the situation that made it personal and made it _immediate_. In his youth, it had always seemed almost like a threat; " _You could still yet be chosen,_ " they would tell him. Sometimes he felt ready, sometimes not. He had never felt so desperate to take on that mantle as when Noctis had been born, even the joy of witnessing that tiny life for the first time tempered with _if anybody, let it not be you_.

Five years passed, during which Regis entertained the wish that maybe, just _maybe_ , this generation would not be one chosen by the crystal. That desire felt selfish; inevitably passing that worry down to Noctis himself, to any potential children that he might bear--...

 _...It was you, after all_.

The vision granted during the night, Regis took hours to himself to bear the weight of this new knowledge. Part of him dearly wanted to keep it secret, as if that might make it not true, but come the morning he knew that the rest of his council would need to be informed. Structures and protections had to be put in place to give Noctis the best chance of bearing this fate - this duty, this _curse_. It would be relayed under the strictest royal confidence, but there were still those who needed to be told.

"... And Prince Noctis himself...?"

"What of him?" (Regis knew the question foolish; _this whole meeting is 'of him'_.)

"Has he been told?"

"... He is young. Surely too young for such burdens--"

"You would not do well to spoil him, Your Majesty."

Such a statement could have been soundly rebuked, but Regis only smiled sadly in response. "I should think his future would do enough to spoil him; if I may have the chance to do so but with kindness, then might I be allowed to indulge?"

(There was no real response to his question; all understood the importance of the situation, but none could deny Regis his own unique emotional position in all of this. There was room, still, for sympathy.)

It was decided that Noctis would be told of his fate once he was older; what exactly counted as being 'old enough' was left to the King's discretion. It wasn't possible to consider the matter closed, but Regis almost thought it dealt with for the current moment, until he encountered his son's aide-in-training within the citadel corridors shortly afterward. Noctis had been discussed; those around him, less so. To Regis, they still fell under the category of being too young to be told - Ignis may have been two years older than Noctis, with the enduring impression of wanting to impress for his age, _but you're still just a child, Ignis_.

"... Your Majesty." Ignis gave a polite bow on their meeting.

"Be at ease, Ignis. ...I trust that Noctis is giving you no trouble today?"

Despite the previous request, Ignis stood up straight - meticulously so - bringing the folder of papers he had clutched to his side up to his chest. "I'm just on my way back to him now; some further study materials were required. I shall endeavor to be more prepared in the future."

The height difference between them was considerable, but Ignis still met his King's gaze with a straightforward determination; Regis knew grown adults who couldn't be as earnest in his presence. That fact alone was quite endearing, but Regis knew that Ignis would not appreciate attention drawn to that fact. The surprise was evident enough on his face when Regis dropped to one knee in front of him, and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Y-... Your Majesty--!?"

"I'll trust your judgment in this matter, Ignis - in this, and many others."

"... Of course." He adjusted his glasses with his index finger, an attempt to regain composure. "Whatever is required of me."

"I can only apologize in advance for the trials you may face through association with my son. It may be too much to ask of anyone... but if those around him are steadfast, and trustworthy, then... perhaps even I could rest easy, knowing him protected."

"I--... I'm not quite sure I understand. If there is any question of my loyalty to Prince Noctis--..."

Regis patted Ignis's shoulder. "I have none, be assured. Please, continue to act as you have up to now; I could think of no better to stay beside him, now and in the future."

"... I appreciate your confidence in me, Your Majesty. I have no plans to change my current behavior. ...Unless there was anything else you wished to ask of me?"

Regis stood, knowing that there was no way to explain his concerns in a way that felt appropriate - not yet. Ignis was serious to a fault, but he was still innocent - _as is Noctis_. If it were possible for the two of them to endure, and still remain alongside one another - Regis could think of no better outcome.

"There's nothing else, for now. You may be excused, Ignis."

"Very well."

He bowed once more, and then took his leave. Regis remained in place, watching him as he went.

( _You are both, still, just children._ )


End file.
